Red, Green, and Black
by Echo the Insane
Summary: The sea has trapped him and Sora ..Roxas.. is going insane. RxS RxA


Title: **Red, Green, and Black**

By Echo the Insane

Type: One-Shot

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Shouen-Ai, boy love, boy kisses, sort of character death, KHII. No beta. Oops.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Final Fantasy or any of that fun stuff. I do own a KH poster though.

Summary: The sea has trapped him and Sora (Roxas) is going insane. RxS RxA

Sometimes, Sora sees the world differently. He looks out at the sea and instead of feeling at ease, he is horrified. He longs for towers and pillaring flames; the biting cold of absolute darkness that Sora knows, and yet has never experienced.

He feels trapped by the sea. To step out into the tide - something he usually enjoys - is a terrifying prospect. To have his captor lapping at his skin makes him shiver, and he catches himself taking a hurried step back. When Kairi asks what's wrong, he scowls at her, then feels guilty for doing so.

Sometimes, Sora wakes from dreams of red, green, and black. He wakes gasping, twisted in his sheets and covered in sweat, terribly aroused and terribly frightened. He tries to tell himself that it's Kairi he dreams of, but even he knows its a cheap lie. He can never really meet Riku's eyes after those dreams, because he's certain Riku would see the guilt in him.

Sometimes, Sora wonders if he's still really Sora at all, or if he's becoming Roxas more with each passing day. He wonders why that doesn't scare him as much as it should.

So sometimes Sora likes to be alone, hiding in the old "Secret Place" where the journey once began. He likes to sit in the cave - the darkest place on the Destiny Islands - and stare at the spot he first saw the Nobody. He wishes he could open the door that isn't really there anymore and pass through.

He longs for the darkness.

Riku finds him, like always, with his hands pressed to that nonexistant door, and takes him back out into the light. Like always, Sora is stunned by the sun and buries his face into Riku's neck so his eyes won't burn out of his head. Like always, Riku holds him.

Sora finds himself wishing Riku was someone else, and all he sees becomes red, green, and black.

Roxas is screaming inside of Sora. He has screamed and screamed until his voice is all Sora can hear; all he can feel. He's been screaming since Axel died. Sora thinks he will continue to scream until Sora dies as well.

When he gets the tattoo, Kairi tries to smile and says she thinks its cool. Riku just looks at it, then gives Sora a long, searching glare, before storming away. But Sora doesn't care. Roxas isn't screaming quite so loud anymore. The little twirl of flame - that is NOT shaped like one of Axel's chakrams - surrounds his belly button and sometimes he imagines its dancing when he's not looking.

When Sora starts to wear black alot, no one says anything, but he can feel their worried stares. Riku seems to be getting angrier by the day, always stomping around, or breaking things. Sora doesn't get it, or maybe he just doesn't care.

When Sora starts wearing silver jewelry, Kairi says she likes it. He ignores the worried look in her eye and goes on about his business. He doesn't talk very much anymore. He looks out at the sea and is overcome with hatred for it, and stays silent.

When he starts wearing the silver pendant, Riku looses it.

Sora is trapped in the "Secret Place", struggling against Riku, who pins him to the rock wall. Riku is screaming ("You're Sora! You aren't Roxas! Sora! _Sora!"_) and Sora is screaming back ("You aren't _Axel! _You're Riku! Riku! Riku!") and they are fighting, and the pendant (a flame) is torn from his neck and thrown to the ground. Sora screams and screams and Roxas is screaming with him, until Riku is kissing him and then only Roxas is screaming; only so much louder.

When Riku takes him, it is rough and painful. Riku is punishing him and loving him all at once, and Sora can only hang on for the ride. He screams from the pain and the joy of it all and digs his nails into Riku's back.

(Axel, Axel, _Axel!_)

Something in Sora breaks and when he wakes, Riku is holding him, staring down at him worriedly. They are still in the "Secret Place", and Riku is naked; so is Sora. He clings to Riku, and for the first time in forever, he doesn't hear Roxas screaming anymore.

Sora cries and wails and doesn't know what to feel, but knows he suddenly feels very much alone. Riku whispers and kisses him, and for a moment, its all okay.

The world isn't painted in red, green, and black anymore. It's painted silver, aquamarine, and white now, and in a moment of pure and complete clearity, he knows whatever part of him that is Roxas has found Axel again, and that finally, he can just be Sora again.

He smiles at Riku and clings to him. Somewhere deep inside of them both, Roxas and Axel are clinging together as well.

In the end, that is enough.

Fin


End file.
